


Digging for Gold

by Ifrit



Series: Pizza Just Wouldn't Be The Same Without It [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: HEAVY SMEGMA ALERT, Humiliation, M/M, Nonexistent Hygiene, Oral Sex, Smegma, Somnophilia, Turned on by shame??, i dont know yall this will have to do, time for Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Sorry.Not sorry.





	Digging for Gold

Dante must be getting up there in years. A tiny little fight tired him out to the point where he just collapsed onto his and Nero’s shared mattress, dead to the world as soon as his head hit the pillow - but Nero was still amped up on adrenaline, ready to go even after five hours of nonstop battle.

With nothing to channel that energy to, Nero decided to try and wash the blood and hype off in the shower. It was a pity Dante wouldn’t join him, though - Dante only wanted to shower when they were in the tiny glass space together, and even then he wouldn’t let Nero do anything other than get pounded in the ass by his nasty dick, or suck his sweat-marinated cock, or…

Well, you get the idea.

Nero wasn’t disappointed, though. He’d never let a bit of Dante’s musk stop him before, so why would he now? 

He didn’t bother putting on clothes after his shower. Noticing that Dante had kicked off the most unwieldy of his clothes and burrowed into the covers while Nero was away, Nero slipped into bed naked next to Dante with a pleased little smile on his face.

Though Dante appeared to be fast asleep, Nero didn’t really need his active participation for what he had planned.

Nero sank beneath the covers and settled in between Dante’s long, long legs, spreading them slightly to accommodate for his frame. The smell of Dante’s sweat, the residual blood soaked into his clothes and skin, the heat emanating from his body - Nero savored it all like fine wine.

The real treat, however, had yet to reveal itself.

Nero felt his cock throb desperately against the sheets as he shakily unzipped Dante’s pants, tearing the holes in his belt with his lack of finesse.

With Dante’s habit of forgoing underwear, there was nothing separating Nero from Dante’s flaccid cock stuffed haphazardly in those stupid leather pants. He didn’t think any piece of clothing could contain this monster, not that he wanted for it to be contained - even limp, Dante’s cock was fucking massive.

Massive and… unwashed.

The smell hitting him made Nero’s eyes flutter shut, sighing softly as he pressed his nose and mouth to the soft skin of Dante’s shaft.

Poking his tongue out, Nero felt his own cock leak as he tasted the salt and bitterness of Dante’s foreskin. This was just the entree; Nero was looking forward to dessert.

He wasted no time in pulling Dante out of his pants, too impatient to mind the zipper dangerously waiting at the base of his cock. 

With the amount of attention Nero was giving it, Dante’s dick stood at attention in no time at all, and Nero had his eyes on only one part: the head.

As the foreskin began to slowly pull back, Nero couldn’t help but reach down and close a fist around the base of his own cock, moaning when he felt his precum drip down into his palm. 

There it was. The treasure trove. Nero hadn’t pulled at the foreskin, wanting to relish the reveal. 

Smegma dotted the glans of Dante’s cock, and Nero nearly came then and there - Dante would have had to go without bathing for at  _ least  _ a week for this much to have built up.

The first time Nero found out about this, he’d been far weaker, far less bold than he was now. Now, Nero was an  _ adult.  _ Adults ate what they were fed…

And so, without hesitation, Nero took the head of Dante’s cock into his mouth and began sucking, laving his tongue around the surface and moaning, loud and proud, eyes rolling back in his head for a moment at the pleasure he was feeling.

He might have moaned a bit too loudly, because he could feel Dante’s hand twitch at his side, accompanied by soft groaning above Nero.

Nero knew the exact moment Dante realized he was getting sucked off, because he  _ exploded _ with precum and grew impossibly thicker between Nero’s lips.

“N...Nero? What are you-”

Nero gave no answer but sinking down fully until his nose was pressed against the silver hairs at Dante’s base.

To Nero’s infinite pleasure, Dante cried out, and the boy could hear Dante’s hand slam against the headboard and grasp it so firmly the wood creaked. 

“I haven’t - I didn’t shower!”

Nero swallowed.

“ _ Fuck, _ I - I _ …  _ It’s nasty, don’t… don’t… Nero!”

Twisting his head, Nero pulled back, only to sink all the way back down again.

Despite his protests, Dante’s erection didn’t flag one bit. In fact, it only grew bigger and harder, leaking precum like an obscene, veiny fountain engulfed within the wet heat of Nero’s throat.

If Nero didn’t know better, he’d think Dante was turned on by how shameful he felt.

Nero, still silent, decided to taunt Dante further by slipping his tongue between Dante’s shaft and foreskin, swirling his tongue around in alternating circles until Dante was begging for mercy.

He didn’t even have time to warn Nero he was close. Dante shot his load down Nero’s eager, undulating throat, and the older man whimpered as Nero slid off his once again flaccid cock torturously slow.

Peeking out from under the blanket, Nero got a good look at Dante, who was covering his crimson red face with an arm thrown across it.

Weird. Nero didn’t know Dante was even capable of feeling shame.

Voice deep and raspy, Dante stuttered, “D...did you… wipe it off like last time?”

Nero simply shook his head, relishing in Dante’s horrified reaction with an immensely self-satisfied grin splitting his face.

**Author's Note:**

> im not putting my twitter here this time because if you really want it you can go diggin through my older works like nero digging for cheese


End file.
